Yusei and Lenny's Duel
" }} Yusei and Lenny's Duel was a Duel between Yusei Fudo and Lenny in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. Events Prior events Lenny tripped up Tank at work in the plant earlier. As a result, Lenny, Lug and Larry received pay cuts. They later went to Yusei's hideout to confront Tank, Nervin and Blitz about this. Here they spotted Yusei's Duel Runner, Yusei Go and stated it was a waste for a Satellite resident to have a Duel Runner. They offered to leave quietly if the Duel Runner was handed over to them, but Yusei refused. (In the English version, Lenny tried to purchase the Duel Runner and threatened to tell Sector Security that Yusei had an illegal Duel Runner, when he refused to sell it.) Lenny Recognized Yusei as the rider and challenged him to a Duel, where the winner kept the Duel Runner. Blitz told Yusei to ignore him, but Yusei said that Lenny, Lug and Larry had mocked their dreams and accepted the Dues. (In the English version Yusei's friends were in favour of Yusei accepting the Duel as they regarded Lenny as a bully and Yusei thought he could teach him a lesson by standing up to him.) The Duel ;Lenny's turn Lenny Normal Summoned "Chainsaw Insect" (ATK: 2400) and activated "Retribution of the Ant Lion". ;Yusei's turn Yusei Summoned "Shield Warrior" in Defense Mode (DEF: 1600) and Set "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow". ;Lenny's turn Lenny Summoned "Pinch Hopper" (ATK: 1000). He discarded "Insect Knight" (In the English version, he discarded "Metal Armored Bug") to activate "Insect Costume", which he used to add "Doom Dozer" to his hand and destroy "Pinch Hopper". This activated the effects of "Pinch Hopper" and "Retribution of the Ant Lion". "Retribution of the Ant Lion" inflicted 800 damage (Lenny: 4000 → 3200 Life Points) and he Special Summon "Metal Armored Bug" (ATK: 2800) from his hand with the effect of "Pinch Hopper". Lenny removed "Pinch Hopper" and "Insect Knight" from his Graveyard from play, to Special Summon "Doom Dozer" (ATK: 2800). Lenny attacked "Shield Warrior" with "Chainsaw Insect", but Yusei negated the attack with "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", which returned to its face-down position afterwards. Lenny attacked and destroyed "Shield Warrior" with "Metal Armored Bug" and "Retribution of the Ant Lion" inflicted 800 damage to Yusei (Yusei: 4000 → 3200 Life Points). "Doom Dozer" attacked Yusei directly (Yusei: 3200 → 400 Life Points). ;Yusei's turn Yusei Normal Summoned "Speed Warrior" (ATK: 900) and activated "Double Summon" to also Normal Summon "Junk Synchron" (ATK: 1300). Yusei sent "Speed Warrior" and "Junk Synchron" to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (ATK: 2300). He equipped "Junk Warrior" with "Fighting Spirit" (ATK: 2300 → 3200). Yusei activated "Domino Effect" and attacked and destroyed "Chainsaw Insect" with "Junk Warrior" (Lenny: 3200 → 2400 Life Points). By sending "Fighting Spirit" and "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to the Graveyard, Yusei used the effect of "Domino Effect" to destroy "Doom Dozer" and "Metal Armored Bug". The effect of "Retribution of the Ant Lion" inflicted 2400 damage to Lenny (Lenny: 2400 → 0 Life Points), causing Yusei to win the Duel. Aftermath Lenny fell to his knees and Yusei approached him. Yusei said that a friend, referring to Jack once told him, "You cannot win a Duel with just monsters; Nor can you win with just Traps or Spell Cards; They hold a reason only when they become one. And the most important thing you must have to seize victory... is right here." Although Jack didn't say what that thing was, Yusei said he now knows it's the soul of a duelist that believes in every card. (In the English version, Yusei said that he had been told that when your back's against a wall and you feel like there's no way out, if you trust in the power of your Deck, you can find a way out of any situation) Yusei told Lenny that the belief that he had in the power of his cards gave him the strength to win. Lenny was impressed with Yusei and hoped to Duel him again someday. Cards used References * Category:Duels